Passionate Betrayals
by SilverEyedSakura
Summary: My first fan fiction. After an interesting water bending lesson. Things change between Aang and Katara forever. Sokka has a just as interesting reaction to a potion, resulting in KatOkka. R and R!


RainBowWing: This is my first fan fiction so please leave comments so i can know where to improve. Thanks! Enjoy!!!

**Passionate Betrayal**

After leaving the northern water tribe's nation, Aang, Katara, Sokka, Appa, and Momo began on their way to a earth bending nation so Aang could learn earth bending. Sokka was still devastated because of the death of his beloved Princess Yue. Aang and Katara tried with all their might to cheer up Sokka; however, nothing they did would work. Momo even offered Sokka a nut, he stole from Sokka earlier that day.

"Aang, we have to do something to bring Sokka's spirits up. After the princess _'left'_ he barely says or does anything." Katara spoke softly to the young gray eyed Avatar.

"Yeah, I know." Aang replied thinking selfishly about how far his relationship would be able to grow with Katara if Sokka was off, paying attention to some girl instead of moping a few feet ahead of them. "Maybe some girls in the earth nation will be able to cheer him up, look we're almost there!" he said happily thinking that he and Katara would finally get the time to themselves that he so desperately longed for.

Finally they arrived to the earth nation. Sokka went to find a place to stay, Katara went to buy food for the hungry travelers, and Aang just went exploring. During his reconnaissance he came across a little old lady selling unordinary medicines and decided to further investigate these odd remedies. Then he saw a section of potions for everything a person could dream of.

"Um, excuse me." he said as he tapped the lady on her shoulder. "Do you have a potion to heal a broken heart?" he asked with an unsure smile.

"Why yes, I do." she said in a peculiar voice. "Well, actually no I don't. All I have are love potions."

"That's fine too. May I purchase a bottle?" He asked hoping she would say 'yes.' She turned around and looked Aang over very carefully.

"No." she replied flatly. "The Avatar may not purchase anything from me. "

Aang's smile quickly vanished. "Everything he gets from me shall be a gift." Then his smile returned even more brighter.

Then she handed him the potion and Aang took off in search for Katara and Sokka. Eventually he seen Sokka sitting outside of a nicely sized house. Then he smiled at his thought, 'Now all I have to do is just slip this into Sokka's drink and he'll find a girl and I can finally have time alone with Katara, to tell her how I feel about her.' Then as he walked up to Sokka his smile faded so he wouldn't seem so suspicious.

"Uh, hey Sokka. Is this where we're staying for a couple weeks?"

"Yeah" Sokka replied flatly. "Katara said she's going to go down to the river to practice her bending skills, Appa is towards the back of the town, and Momo's in your room."

"Oh, okay I'll go down there and learn a few things. But first let me go settle in and check on Momo."

Aang began exploring the house looking for the kitchen. Finally he found it. Aang looked on a few shelves until he noticed that someone was watching him. He turned around and there she was, Katara.

"Uh, hey Katara." Aang said as he checked out every single curve of her body that was shown through her tight light cream colored dress. "I was just looking for something for Sokka to drink from." Then his eyes fell on her now harden nipples, which made him blush, as did she once she figured out what he was focusing on.

"Um, I'm about to go practice my bending, would you like to come along?"

"Sure I'll come just let me get something for Sokka to drink."

Katara walked right over to the shelf, Aang just finished looking in and handed him a cup. Aang took the cup and went outside to the well and drew some water. Then he turned around to make sure that no one was watching him, and he poured the whole vial in and noticed inscribed on the bottom it said only exact same amount of hate potion can break the spell, person will fall in love with first person seen after spell. _'Good' _Aang thought. He scoffed at the warning inscription, saying 'save this bottle for use with hate potion'; and tossed the bottle out of sight. He then quickly walked to Sokka and told him "Drink this, it'll make you feel a lot better."

"No." he replied flatly.

"Please?"

"NO AANG I DON'T WANT IT!" Sokka yelled, as Katara walked up.

"Sokka you really should drink it, Aang is just trying to help." Katara spoke in a soft, soothing, mothering voice.

Sokka reluctantly snatched the glass from Aang, gulped it down, and stood up gave a mean look to Katara, and then said, "There are you happy Katara?" Then stormed into the house.

"Come on Aang there's still a lot for you to learn in order to master water bending." And with that they headed towards the lake.

Once at the lake the two began practicing for hours. By the third hour they both were soaked from Aang's mistakes. When Aang looked up for his teacher to show him a better way to do a water whip he noticed how see-through her dress had become. What he saw made him begin to feel funny in his lower abdomen. He looked down to see what was happening and noticed that his member was beginning to grow to a size he never seen. Then he looked back up and found that Katara had also been watching him. She looked up too and stared into Aang's big gray eyes, and knew that he was as attracted to her as she has been to him for years. "Aang." she said, not knowing quite how to finish her sentence. Then she just decided to speak what her heart told her to say. "Kiss me." She finally whispered, as walking towards him.

With out another word spoken her arms were around him, and she was kissing him. Aang's member grew even larger as their hips pressed together, and their kiss deepened. Aang guided Katara over to the river bank and laid her down. He took off his shirt, exposing his bare chest, removed his pants and unbuttoned Katara's dress. The tip of her nipples harden as they became exposed to the cool open air. Aang wrapped his mouth around one, sucked intensely, and began to tease her as he used his tongue to find the other.

He finished undressing her and took in every curve, bump and crevice of her whole nude body. Then he finally removed his underwear and laid his warm self atop of her cool body.

"Katara, are you sure?" She nodded in reply. "It's not going to hurt but, if at one point you would like me to stop just let me know." he said knowing he wouldn't stop, because he had waited for this moment to long and no one was going to take it from him.

Finally he plunged his member into the depths of Katara. She began to scream, but Aang did not stop. Instead he went deeper and faster with more forceful thrust and Aang began to moan. Eventually her screams were replaced with loud pleased moans, soon they were making a choral sound of moans intertwined with each other's. As they made love to each other Aang used his air bending skills to lift them from the ground and they made love in the sky covered by trees.

"Oh, Aang, Please, don't stop." Katara begged between breaths and moans.

"Katara, I love you, I always have and I always will!" Aang said as he became close to his climax. Nearing his climax he began to deepen his thrust as far as his body would allow him to go into her.

"OH---oh---oh Ka - Tara!" Aang screamed as he reached his climax and his seed exploded from him before he knew what was happening.

Slowly Aang lowered Katara and himself into the lake to cool down, and clean themselves up for dinner. All of a sudden Katara heard someone coming down the trail.

"Aang, there's someone coming!" She warned quietly. Not a second later Aang used his air bending to retrieved their clothes. Then they quickly dressed and began water bending.

"Katara, oh Katara where are you?" Sokka called in a cheerful voice.

"Oh, its only Sokka." Aang said. "We're over here!" he yelled back. Right as

Sokka came in vision.

Sokka looked at Aang, rolled his eyes over to the soaked Katara and began to look as if he never seen her before. Then he tripped and went rolling down the rest of the way to the lake.

"OUCH!" He yelled.

Katara went running to her brother to see if her brother was okay and sat on her knees beside him.

"Oh my gosh Sokka! Are you okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just hurting. I just came to tell you dinner is done and waiting, but take your time."

Aang walked over to them and said, "I'm heading back to the house, I'm starved."

"Okay I'll be there in a few minutes." and with that Sokka disappeared into the woods.

A few minutes later Katara turned to head back, but a hand stopped her head from turning, then placed a blindfold over her eyes as they began kissing her neck while unbuttoning her dress "Aang is that you?" she asked. No response. As her dress fell to the ground they then began tracing their fingers over her curves, rubbed her breast, and grabbed her right below her abdomen. They held her there for a minute and then began using their finger to loosen and moisten her up.

"Oh--- Aang why didn't you do this last time, um are you sure we can handle this two times in one day?"

He replied with no sound. Instead they laid her down carefully, took a second to take off his pants, then mounted the beautiful young girl. He then thrust his brick hard member in to Katara.

"Ow Aang! Be careful!" Katara shouted.

The person began to go even faster and harder than he started. Until his member began to vibrate with the upcoming climax. Then his seed exploded into Katara. Katara kissed the person to show them how pleased she was, as she began uncovering her eyes.

"SOKKA?!" she screamed with discuss. " WHAT ARE YOU DOING? YOU HAVE NOW DISGRACED THE WATER TRIBES. NOT ONLY DID YOU, BUT YOU'VE ALSO MADE ME!" The young water bender yelled to her brother.

Katara slapped Sokka across his face and then backed away. Sokka smiled at her for a moment then the smile disappeared.

Katara turned from her brother and began running towards the place where she had been staying. As she was running she decided that she would not tell Aang what happened between her and Sokka. At that thought she collapsed onto the ground and began crying.

"Katara? What happened?" While on the ground crying she didn't hear Aang come.

"It's nothing Aang. I - I - I just turned my ankle, that's all." She attempted to smile but she failed.

"Would you like me to call Appa with my flying bison whistle?"

"No, I'm fine I can make it."

Aang helped Katara from the ground and with a sly, devious smile, asked her, "Did you enjoy our water bending lesson?"

Katara turned to face Aang and began to sob even harder.

"I'm sorry Katara, was I that bad?"

"No Aang it's not you. You were great! It's just my ankle that's all!"

"Okay, then at least let me help you back." She agreed with a nod and with that they turned and headed back to their home for the next few weeks.


End file.
